Die Rückkehr von Tag und Bink – Special Edition
Die Rückkehr von Tag und Bink – Special Edition ist die dritte Comicgeschichte von Tag & Bink – Krawall im All, dem 39. Sonderband von Panini. Der Comic wurde von Kevin Rubio geschrieben und von Lucas Marangon gezeichnet. Die Geschichte erzählt die Ereignisse während der Geschehnisse von Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (4 NSY). Eröffnungstext Episode VI.III Die Rückkehr von Tag & Bink Special Edition Fortsetzungen! Trotz des "dürftigen" Erfolges des ersten Zweiteilers mit Tag und Bink, der die Geschichte zweier Rebellenoffiziere erzählt, die sich ihren Weg durch die erste Star Wars-Trilogie bahnen, hat Dark Horse eine dritte Episode in Auftrag gegeben - um die Saga zu beenden! (gewissermaßen...) Es wurde zwar der Versuch unternommen, einen dritten Teil für Star Wars Tales #12 zu schreiben, aber der Autor war mit dem Ergebnis nicht zufrieden und hatte ständig den Eindruck, es besser zu können, wenn man ihm nur mehr Zeit ließe, und wie gewöhnlich war er schon wieder drei Wochen zu spät dran. Nun, in dem Bemühen, einen enormen Fehler zu korrigieren (ist das nicht eine elegante Formulierung?) und ein Loch im Frühjahrsprogramm zu stopfen, hat Dark Horse Comics dem Autor erlaubt, sich ein letztes mal dranzusetzen und diese "Special Edition" so zu präsentieren, wie es immer seine Absicht gewesen war... Handlung Die Geschichte beginnt damit, dass Lando Calrissian mit einer jungen Frau namens Kannen spricht, als er plötzlich von zwei Sturmtruppen weggeholt wird, die ihn fragen, was er da mache. Dieser erklärt ihnen daraufhin, dass er gerade Han Solos Rettung plane. Natürlich weiß Lando schon längst, dass es sich bei den beiden Sturmtruppen um seine „Kumpel“ Tag Greenly und Bink Otauna handelt. Tag und Bink sollen Boba Fett ablenken, damit Lando Han aus dem Laderaum der Sklave I befreien kann. Dabei bekommt Boba heraus, dass diese beiden Sturmtruppen genau die gleichen Personen sind, die ihn auf Yavin IV austricksten. In diesem Moment schlägt ihn Lando bewusstlos. Später schleichen sich die drei verkleidet in Jabbas Palast. Tag, der sich als Boba Fett verkleidet hat, beobachtet, was Luke passiert und sieht, wie dieser in eine Fallgrube stürzt und von Jabba zum Tode verurteilt wird. Als sie dann auf der Segelbarke sind, beobachtet Tag, was Luke macht und bemerkt, dass Lando über Bord gegangen ist und will ihm helfen, doch dummerweise wird er von Han am Jet Pack getroffen und fliegt von Jabbas Segelbarke in den Wüstensand. Als Tag und Bink wieder aufwachen, hängen sie gefesselt an einem Raumschiff. Eine Person steht vor ihnen und redet mit Tag, als würde sie ihn ewig kennen, doch dieser weiß gar nicht wer sie ist. Tag will nicht mit jemandem sprechen, dessen Gesicht er nicht sehen kann und bittet die Person, ihren Helm abzunehmen. Es stellt sich heraus, dass es die Frau aus der Bar ist, mit der Lando gesprochen hatte, die sich wundert und die beiden fragt, wer sie eigentlich seien. Die Frau stellt sich als Kannen vor, doch Tag und Bink wollen lieber mit ihrem Kontaktmann sprechen, weswegen sich Lando auch bereits mit ihr getroffen hat. Sie willigt ein und holt den Kontaktmann, welcher Manuel Both-Hanz heißt, aus ihrem Schiff. Many erzählt ihnen von einer Raumstation, die groß genug ist, um einen ganzen Planeten zu zerstören. Tag und Bink sind genervt, weil sie wussten, dass der Todesstern zerstört wurde, doch Manny erzählt ihnen, dass der Imperator gerade einen zweiten Todesstern im Endor-System baut. Plötzlich schießt ein Laserstrahl durch die Landebucht und Boba ist da, um sich an Tag und Bink zu rächen. Kannen schickt Tag und Bink auf ihr Schiff und kümmert sich um Boba. Als die beiden losfliegen wollen, um Manny zum Rebellenstützpunkt zu bringen, und ihn fragen, wie es ihm geht, sehen sie, dass er schwer verwundet ist und stirbt. Später kontaktieren sie Mon Mothma, um ihr mitzuteilen, dass sie die Informationen haben, aber dabei Manny gestorben ist. Mon Mothma gibt ihnen die Aufgabe, Manny dem imperialen Oberkommando zu überreichen und dann zum Stützpunkt zurückzukehren. Tag und Bink verkleiden sich als Imperiale Ehrengarde und landen auf dem Todesstern. Sie stehen im Thronraum des Imperators und bekommen ein Gespräch von diesem mit Darth Vader mit und hoffen, bald abgelöst zu werden, doch zwei Tage später stehen sie noch immer da. Nach zwei Tagen kommt Vader mit Luke Skywalker zurück, der sich gestellt hat. Daraufhin werden sie vom Imperator weggeschickt, können aber den Aufzug nicht finden und verstecken sich hinter der Kammer, wo der Lift drin ist. Sie verfolgen den Kampf zwischen Luke und Vader und überlegen, ob Luke helfen, doch dann sehen sie, dass der Imperator in den Reaktorschacht fällt und wollen fliehen, doch da explodiert der Todesstern auch schon. Am Ende findet eine Siegesfeier auf Endor statt, auf der Lando seine „eigene kleine Heldengeschichte“ erzählt. Außerdem tauchen die Macht-Geister von Anakin Skywalker, Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi sowie Tag und Bink auf. Von Anakin sieht man die Darstellung von Hayden Christensen und von Sebastian Shaw. Dramatis personae *Tag Greenly *Bink Otauna *Lando Calrissian *Boba Fett *Kannen *Mon Mothma *Imperator *Darth Vader *Luke Skywalker Literaturangaben }} }} en:The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition Rückkehr von Tag und Bink – Special Edition, Die Rückkehr von Tag und Bink – Special Edition, Die